De miedos a otras cosas
by Tachibana-Levy83
Summary: No es un secreto que Sasuke Uchiha es un hombre serio y reservado en cuando a sus sentimientos, y Sakura lo entiende mejor que nadie (SasuSaku) Transcurre después de The Last


Disclaimer:

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto troll

.

.

.

Si bien no era un secreto que Sasuke Uchiha es un hombre completamente serio de casi pocas palabras, alguien que es totalmente reservado en cuando a sus sentimientos y que incluso su propia presencia causa miedo a unos cuantos

Cuando el camina por las calles de Konoha, es casi el centro de atención de muchas miradas

Tanto de mujeres que lo consideran muy sexy por su bien formado cuerpo y por su rostro

Y de hombres que lo respetaban, otros que lo admiraban y otros tantos que le temían por los crímenes y hechos cometidos a lo largo del tiempo

Él había pasado por diversas cosas que lo habían convertido en el hombre que es ahora. Simplemente ahí, en el parque se limitaba a observar a esa mujer que siempre le quiso, a esa mujer que le perdonó todo, a esa mujer que lo defendió incluso de quiénes lo acusaban de traidor junto con su mejor amigo Naruto.

Sakura lo ama. Pero no como los demás creen amar, no. Ella lo ama en toda la extensión de la palabra y se lo ha demostrado

Ella mejor que nadie sabía como iba a ser su relación con él. Sabía que iba a ser una relación complicada

Cuando ella intentaba ser cariñosa, él simplemente trataba de mantenerse indiferente

Cuando ella lo besaba, podía sentir los besos secos, y a la vez solían ser breves

Cuando ella lo abrazaba, sentía los abrazos forzados conservando el mismo miedo que al besarla

Lo mismo cuando se tomaban de la mano

El si tiene detalles con su novia, solo que son pocos

Y ese era el problema, que Sasuke tenía **miedo.**

Tenía miedo de querer aún más a Sakura y que llegase el día en el que ella se aproveche de ello aunque esto es imposible.

Tenía miedo de que un día a ella le llegara a suceder algo y vuelva a caer en ese abismo del cuál, aún no sale del todo

Sakura lo sabe. Pero lo que el no sabía es que su miedo la estaba lastimando.

Es como cuando tocas una rosa y esta tiene espinas.

Y por eso ella se esfuerza tanto con su relación con él

Hay gente que la ha llegado a cuestionar, incluso sus padres al tocar el tema con la misma pregunta: "-¿Por que te esfuerzas tanto en esa relación cuando solo tu pones de tu parte?"-

Es simple, porque ella mejor que nadie entiende a Sasuke

Si bien, como se dice, Sakura solo recibía las migajas de lo que daba... Pero con el tiempo ella logró aceptarlas con cariño

La Haruno no buscaba a un hombre perfecto. Ella no quería un novio que le diera detalles todos los días, no quería un novio que le comprara todo lo que ella le pidiera y tampoco buscaba a alguien que sacrificara todo su tiempo para invertirlo solamente en ella

Con que Sasuke la vaya a ver durante un rato, o que el pelinegro la acompañe a ciertos lugares para ella era suficiente, porque la sola compañía de Sasuke la hacia sentir dichosa

Es ahí cuando ella se dio cuenta que, esos pequeños detalles, por mas insignificantes que los vea la gente, son mil veces mejores que las cosas materiales

-Sasuke-kun...-Llamó al mismo tiempo que tomó su mano cariñosamente con la de él. -No quiero que te sientas presionado cuando yo te digo que te quiero, se que cuando te sientas preparado lo dirás en su momento- Agregó al mismo tiempo que lo miraba a sus ojos comprensiva, como una madre mira a su hijo. -Yo solo quiero que te sientas cómodo y en paz cuando estamos juntos...-Finalizó con una sonrisa

Acto seguido, el Uchiha sonrió. Pero esta era una sonrisa era diferente a las demás que ella había visto de él, esta, para Sakura es especial, porque es la sonrisa mas bonita y sincera que el le había dado y lo mejor de todo, es que era toda suya

-Sakura...Gracias, yo...-

-No te presiones Sasuke-kun-Interrumpió

-No me siento presionado- Dicho esto, el tomó las dos manos de ella para unir las suyas -Sakura...- Continuó -Yo... Bueno, he estado esperando esto desde hace poco y, estuve pensándolo...Tú me haces sentir completo y quiero que seas solo mía -

-Sasuke-kun...-

-Yo te quiero. No, yo te amo Sakura...-

Nunca había visto a su novio de esa manera

Estaba cohibido y ligeramente sonrojado, a pesar de ello el mantenía su mirada hacia ella, y la pelirrosa también se sonrojó. Poco a poco sus mejillas comenzaron a tomar un tono rojizo

Entre besos y caricias ella le repetía una y otra vez que lo ama al igual que el hace lo mismo. Nunca se cansaría de decírselo al hombre de su vida, al amor de su vida

"Y aunque la espera fue larga, valió la pena..."

/*-*/ ❤ \*-*\

Hola! Yo de nuevo (?

Al paso que voy, creo que me haré más activa de lo que fuí el 2014 xD

Aquí con otro drabble u one-shot, (Este fic lo escribí en mi celular y pues... No sé como se vea en escritorio o cuantas palabras tenga en total)

Les traigo mi segundo fic SS yei (?

Lo que buscaba con esto, es mostrar el lado más humano de Sasuke, ese lado que tiene muy bien escondido, según mi opinión.

Creo que todos tenemos ese lado en el que tenemos miedo y este no nos permite avanzar, a la vez que herimos de manera indirecta a los que queremos...

En fin. Espero les haya gustado, nos vemos!

⏩ Tachibana-Levy83


End file.
